The Beginning of Our Ending
by luciferneedsaliver
Summary: This is a prequel to the whole Hunger Games. There's no districts yet. This is how the whole thing started. Drew Honeycutt is a lad with a basically run down life. When the law is passed for anybody at the age of 18 to run for president he gives it a go and wins the election. However the thing about Drew is he's crazy and wants control a world war 3. "I get what I want." T for now


**I wanted a prequel to the whole Hunger Games book series and no one is writing that. So tadah I am the bitch who is doing it. This means that I am writing how the whole districts and capitol came to be. There will be no characters from the actual Hunger Game series but it's still related to the book. Bear with me now I have no Beta and there might be a mistake or two. Kindly point them out in the review's or PM me so I can fix them. I clearly own nothing. -Luciferneedsaliver-**

**-Prologe+ **

The screams tore through my ears, blood splashed my face, and mercy was begged for. But we couldn't just let that happen. Not when there was a dream lying ahead. I wanted peace and order, not the bloody freedom that everyone has. I craved for something dangerous and new, something under control and not in my way. I will kill innocents, villains, anyone who stands in the way of my order! KILL, KILL, KILL, KILL, KILL! Blood soaked my clothing clinging to my skin, a large smirk adorned my features. The air smelled of burning flesh, gun powder and rust. It made my stomach rumble. The taste of my goal being almost achieved rested on my tongue. How I wish I was done. Placing my gun back in it's holder holding itself up by stained leather binding on my upper thigh. America will be proud of it's success and so will the rest of the world.

***Chapter One.* **

They day was dry and humid it could be easily considered one of the hottest days of the summer of 2067. It was that type of heat that got your mind buzzing and splitting in half over a headache that just wouldn't leave. My mom had left for work at some make-up coorperation that I honestly was waiting to shut down. From what I've heard from my dear mommy Lucindra Honeycutt is that they hardly get a customer who's willing to pay for anything after the free trial. Clearly they need to knock off the free trial. But the woman running the joint is clearly like everyone else in the nation. An idiot. Just like mommy and daddy. Yes even my idiotic parents who fretted over the bills for out insanely small apartment complex which had only one room, one small kitchen and one bathroom covered in dead bugs. Daddy had left to go play drug dealer and druggie. My mommy knew, she's even had part in his selling of the legal drug marijuana but that doesn't stop them. They act like it's still illegal, going in discrete alleyways and passing them out in small penny bags. Who's going to buy any of that when you can just go to any 7-ll and get it for far cheaper and it'd probably be cleaner at the store. I was sitting on our couch like always worried that someone was going to notice my absence from school and come take me away. Wouldn't that be entertaining! However my life doesn't work that way. My flick blade hung loosely in my hand, I kept switching it in and out mesmerized by it's beauty. If only I could cut someone with it, seeing the magnificent red dribble down it's silver blade leaving a colored trail as it trickled down from the point to my hands. I would love that. Sometimes my mind will wonder to me being in some sort of tournament with other children my age. We'll be fighting for our survival and in order to win the whole game one is to be left standing. One tribute get's to claim the prize of a subtle calm life. It's to nice of a thought but I want it so badly. My name is Drew Honeycutt. Nothing special and nothing unordinary. The only thing that might make me remotely special on this planet is that I'm not fat, smoking any type of drug, I don/t drink, and yet I still managed to be insane. Go figure. Standing up off the uncomfortable couch I walk over to our dirty window covered in… Something. There is nothing to gaze at. We only live on the second floor and the view is of a brick wall. Not very pleasant. This is my life. Boring not a single thing entertaining, but I was about to change it all. I am 19, just the perfect age for my plot. The plot to destroy this world and make it organized and perfect. To create soldiers for an everyday war. A plan to make a future for those who have none.


End file.
